Wide Awake
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Her very first internship gone terribly wrong. Will Eli be able to get the truth of the story without pushing her, or will he have to break her silence in the worst way possible? /Eclare/Five-Shot/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a two-shot idea came from** xoFrap**! Without her, this wouldn't have been born. Please enjoy this little thing I'd like to call "Wide Awake"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning:** Rated T for slight language/themes/written harassment

* * *

**_Wide Awake_**

"E-Eli stop it! I have to go! Seriously!" Clare squealed, feeling her boyfriend's lips traveling from her cheeks down to her arms. Chills spread across her entire body, even though it was nearly a hundred degrees outside.

"Just five more minutes," he cooed into her ear, as she rest between his spread legs.

"Eli, I can't be late! It's my first internship, please. I promise I'll be back tonight, and we can celebrate with some mac-n-cheese, Eclare style?" she kissed his lips, before grabbing her bag in the corner of his room, "You mean...Eclare style, as in you making mac-n-cheese and rubbing it all over my body?"

"Funny," she flashed him a stern look-as if giving him a playful warning.

"A guy can dream," Clare quickly pecked his cheek, but Eli was fast enough to grab her hand, and pull her close once more. She groaned, not wanting to leave his side, but had to because she couldn't be late.

"This is my first internship Eli, and I don't want to ruin it before it even happens! I promise I'll be back, I love you," those words were like music to his ears. His heart fluttered with delight, wrapping his arms around his flustered girlfriend. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too Clare. I'm heading over to Becky's for an hour or so to go over this play. We've already gotten into three fights, so we'll see how well this meeting goes," Eli unhooked his arms from Clare, before walking her towards the door, "Be nice to the girl Eli, I'm sure she's just trying to fit in."

"Yeah, with the wrong crowd," he interjected, feeling slightly defeated.

"Working with a blonde bimbo on what's supposed to be my play isn't really fun. But enough about me, go, go have fun," he scooted Clare out the door with the light push of his hands over her bottom.

She squirmed beneath his touch, slapping him in the chest with her purse, "You're evil Goldsworthy, I'll get you back for that."

He smirked, "Try me Edwards."

* * *

**CLARE**

I had to be perfect for this internship. Eli helped me pick out my outfit last night, but as I'm walking into the Unspun diner, I realized that I'm not dressed up enough.

Women, who are far beyond my years, around their twenties are walking in ten-inch heels, while wearing half a shirt and a skirt. I swallow the pulsing lump in my throat, now thinking that coming here was a bad idea.

Jake was the one who gave me a flyer for this place, and he even told me it was a family oriented diner. Families come to places like these? I sure as hell would never bring my family here.

"Clare Edwards?"

The deep, husky male voice drew my attention away from the waitresses with lifeless expressions. I turned my head to the lanky man, who asked again, "Are you Clare Edwards?"

"What? Oh...um, yeah, yes I am. I have an internship with the boss here, Mr. Asher um..."

_**Oh crap.**_

I forgot the last name of the goddamn boss!

How stupid can I be? I'm trying to make a good impression so I can get a job here, but I can't even remember the last name of the person in charge.

"It's okay, my last name is long anyways. I'm Asher, nice to meet you Clare," he held out his hand, inching it towards me. I smiled, shaking his hand, and awkwardly pulling away when he wouldn't let go.

"So Clare, welcome to Unspun. For the next two weeks you'll be working under the term of an internship, and I'll be observing you. Then, at the end of the two weeks I will be the person determining the decision on if you have the abilities for an official job here or not," I nodded, as he continued, "Will you follow me into my office for a moment? I have a couple of work outfits in there for you to try out."

Without thinking, I followed Asher into his office.

"Please, take a seat," I grinned, relief overwhelming my body. This man didn't seem too hard to impress, and I had a good feeling that he would give me a job here in two weeks.

The reason for my sudden interest in finding a job is that Eli's birthday and graduation will be coming up soon. I need to be able to buy him gifts, to give him what he deserves. In order to do so, I need money.

_And this job opportunity seemed like the best route._

"Alright Clare, now I've got a um...let's see, you look like you can squeeze into an extra small shirt, right?" he eyed my upper torso, tilting his head to the side and I quickly covered up, my arms over my chest, "Do you have a medium? This way I don't have to squeeze into anything."

"No can do, sorry. I've only got an extra small left, since the last girl took the medium. Can you stand up for me and twirl?"

"Um...is this really necessary? Can't I just wear what I have on for today? It's not like I'll actually be working, you'll just be teaching me...right?" his dry laugh reminded me of Fitz when he was about to 'stab' Eli at Vegas Night. It sounded rusty, intimidating, and scary.

Goosebumps formed over my arms, as he placed a uniform on his office desk, "Here's your uniform. If you don't want to put it on, then thank you for wasting my goddamn time."

He was about to leave the office, when I shot up from my chair, thinking of Eli, "No wait! I'll do it, I'll put it on. I just-where's your bathroom?"

"Bathrooms are closed, but I'll step out and you can change in here. I'm glad you chose the right path Clare," the door clicked shut, and I nervously looked around. For some reason, I felt as if I was still being watched.

I shrugged the weird feeling off, beginning to peel my clothes from my skin...

* * *

The innocent teenage girl began to strip, without the knowledge of the four cameras in the high corners of the room.

Clare was moving slowly with only her bra and panties on, trying to un-clip the tags on the uniform. Her hands kept slipping from the white tag. She was huffing and puffing in annoyance, and Asher was watching from his actual office as she struggled.

"Silly school girls," he whispered, watching young Clare Edwards in his decoy office.

She was so nervous, fumbling with the tags and clothes, when her bag fell onto the floor, objects spreading all over the place. Asher watched in amusement as she bent down, getting down on her knees. He thanked the lord for every last piece of her make-up kit that fell beneath his "desk".

"Oh God...," he frantically zoomed in on her ass, grinning evily at the view before him.

"This is better than Christmas," Clare finally grabbed all of the contents that fell from her bag, and began to slip into the work outfit.

Asher shut the camera system off, knowing all too well that they would record better view when they weren't on. He would most likely watch it later, after he closes down the diner.

But oh boy, did he hit the jackpot with this girl...

* * *

**CLARE**

"It's a perfect fit," Asher told me, leading me back out to the main part of the diner. I stumbled in the heels, wondering what would happen if I broke my ankles in these things.

"Don't you think it's a little tight?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable in my own skin.

I was so used to wearing light, flowy dresses or conservative clothes to cover me. The only exception I ever make to wear revealing clothes is around Eli, and only around Eli. He was the only man that will ever get that privilege.

"There's no such thing as tight around here Clare. Now, first off, I'm going to show off the kitchen. I'll teach you how to properly wash these dishes," I nodded, following his order. This should be easy for me, considering I've washed the dishes at home countless times with Jake when we got into trouble.

"W-Why isn't anyone in the kitchen?" I asked curiously, and he grinned, "This is the practice kitchen, the real one is on the other side of the diner. This is an internship remember, not the real thing yet. Patience is a virtue Clare."

"O-Okay, sorry. So, let's get to this," he smiled, gesturing for me to go towards the sink.

The dishes were piled up, some dirty, some slightly dirty, and most looked as if they had unidentified species on them. I flashed him a toothy smile, before asking, "So you want me to just...clean them?"

"Yes, and I'll correct you if you're doing anything wrong."

The sink was a bit higher than expected, so I stood on my tippy toes, my big toe already burning from the blood rushing to the tips. I grabbed the soap, while turning the faucet on high.

Asher was leaning on the wall beside me, watching my every move.

Damn, I didn't know these kind of things were pressure enducing.

After five minutes, I felt a bit more comfortable, pretending that Asher wasn't beside me, and he wasn't my boss. I flashed him a smile when we accidently made eye contact. My eyes wandered back to the dishes, and when I was finally up to the last one, he sighed, "You're doing that wrong."

"Doing what wrong?" I asked, annoyance slightly heard in my tone.

I must've cleaned fifty plates, and now, when I'm on my last one, he tells me I'm doing it wrong. What kind of boss is he?

"Here, like this," he dipped the sponge into the soapy water, and came up behind me, his frame leaning into me. He pushed me against the sink lightly, as he grabbed my hand, moving it over his hand.

"Okay, I think I got it," I whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know you got it. Keep moving it like that."

A lump formed in my throat, the feeling of his chest pushing me harder against the sink making my heart race.

"E-Excuse me," I squeaked out, turning my head, flashing him a look that said 'please get away from me, I need personal space'.

"You're excused, now keep your position. Stop squirming. It's the only way this plate will be completely cleaned," he ordered, pointing to the plate that was so shiny, I could see my reflection in it.

"It's clean, now can you please move?" I placed the plate down, and I felt his hand move over my waist, "You know Clare...I think you have a lot of potential."

When I felt his body move away from me, I felt relieved. I didn't enjoy close proximity with a stranger, especially with an older man. Any type of human contact that was unwanted made me feel on edge.

But I just grinned, bearing with the awkwardness.

"Thank you, now, what's next?" I asked, and he handed me a yellow sponge, "I want you to scrub underneath the sink. It gets dirty down there, and someone needs to clean it."

I glanced at the sponge, before taking it from Asher. I nervously got down on my knees, pulling the tight, short skirt down as best as I could.

_**"No matter what this guy tells you to do, just grin and bear it. That's what I did with my first job." **_

A smile curled up on my lips, thinking about Eli. His voice and advice traveled through my mind. I grinned up at Asher, before my upper torso crawled underneath the sink.

"Yeah, you gotta get deeper...a lot deeper. You can fit," he ordered, and I mentally groaned, scrubbing frantically.

What happened next, sent me ten feet in the air-except literally, it only caused me to slam my head roughly against the bottom of the sink, a loud 'clank' echoing the "kitchen".

"What the hell was that?" my cheeks were flushed, as I shakily stood on my feet.

"What? I was adjusting your body to get underneath the sink," I glared at him, throwing the sponge near his feet, my head pounding, "You know what, if fitting in this tight outfit and having you rub me up and down will get me a job then I don't even want a part of this! You touched me, and I didn't want it."

"Honey honey honey, you wanted to learn, I was teaching you," his cold hand traveled down my side, cupping my bottom. I gasped, pushing him away with my fists, remembering what Eli taught me.

_**"If anyone ever places a hand on you, you ball those tiny hands into fists and you kick em' where it hurts."**_

"Don't touch me," I choked on a sob, while charging towards the door of the diner, grabbing my purse in the process.

"Hey! I need that uniform back! And those heels! That shit cost money!" Asher called out, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I angrily slipped off the heels, flinging them at his face with great force. I watched as he fell to his knees, a tooth coming out with his bloody spit.

"You crazy bitch."

My feet moved in a frantic rhythm, left after right, left after right away from the diner. Tears were falling freely from my face, shock taking over me. People looked at me as I walked towards my house, flashing me looks I couldn't describe.

I could feel blood lightly dripping down the side of my face from banging my head underneath the sink.

Upon running through my door, my mother and Glen called out to me, but I just shook my head, racing to my bedroom door. I dropped my bag, locked my door, then ripped off the diner outfit, tears falling from my eyes. I quickly fished a pair of pajamas out of the drawer, making sure I grabbed the long sleeve sweater and pajama pants.

I needed to cover myself up from now on, to protect myself from _him._

* * *

**ELI**

**_"Hey Clare, it's me Eli...you promised you'd come back to me tonight, I'm worried, you haven't called. I'm sure you're just tired from the internship, but the guy couldn't have worked you that hard. Hope you're okay, call me when you get this, or text me back. _  
**

**_I love you Clare._**

**_Are you okay?_**

**_-Eli" _**

"Dude, if you keep re-reading the same message you're going to go blind," I glared at Adam, who I invited over to distract me from my worried thoughts.

"It's been over two hours since the internship at the diner was over. What can she possibly be doing that she can't text me back? At least to say goodnight. For the past two months we've always texted each other goodnight, and I love you. We haven't missed a day. Something must be wrong," I whispered, toying with Clare's purity ring which was hanging from my neck.

Touching the cool metal always reassured me when I was in doubt.

Even though we haven't slept together, Clare had given it to me to show that she trusts me, and someday, in the future, I will have officially earned this ring on my neck.

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

"Oh dude! Text from Clare!" Adam cheered, both of us staring at my Iphone screen when the text popped up,

_**The internship was fine. I have a fever. I don't feel good. **_

_**Just go to bed Eli, stop worrying for no reason.**_

_**Take a pill.**_

_**-Clare**_

"Who pissed in her cornflakes this morning?" I glared at Adam, and he shrugged his shoulders, "What? I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Something's wrong with her. She was fine earlier today, there's no way she got a fever in that little amount of time," when I was about to lunge for my leather jacket, Adam warned me, "Eli, maybe you should just back off. You remember what happened last time when you cared_** too**_ much...don't suffocate her, let her breathe."

"I am letting her breathe, but this isn't _**my**_ Clare. Something happened...and I'm going to find out what."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**20 REVIEWS=Update tomorrow night! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! WOW! 31 Reviews for one chapter! That's amazing! I've decided to turn this into a **five-shot**, so please enjoy the second chapter of "Wide Awake"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Also:** Yes, this is my version of Clare's interaction with Asher. Of course it won't actually happen on the show, but this is the beauty of Fanfiction.

* * *

**_Wide Awake_**

Eli must've thrown rocks at Clare's window for hours, switching from pebbles to objects similar to the size of a brick. He was shocked that he hadn't busted open the window yet.

What surprised him even more, was that after two straight hours, Clare hadn't approached the window to let him in.

He was positive a deaf person would be able to hear him, and the fact that she wouldn't even go to the window to tell him to leave her alone made his heart drop into his stomach.

Clare Edwards, no matter what state she was in, hurt or sad, happy or angered, would open the window for Eli. Just for him. He was the only man allowed to enter through her window, to see her true colors.

But now her wall had been drawn up, and Eli didn't know why.

He called, texted, emailed, tweeted, PM'd her fanfiction account, Facerange'd, and even sent a letter through the mail. You name it, he did it.

The weekend went by without a trace of Clare, it's as if she didn't exist.

Everything was going smoothly in their relationship; they hadn't had a fight, nor a small quarrel. Eli was always sure he made her happy, and lived up to her expectations. His only goal in their new found relationship was to be stable, to keep Clare smiling, and to give her what she deserves; love.

But how can he give it, if she isn't willing to accept it?

* * *

**CLARE**

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

Page after page after page, I flipped.

My mind was in a calm, stress-free zone when I gripped the edges of the paper in this photo album, flipping it to the next page. This wasn't just any photo album.

_It was Darcy's._

I watched in the photographs how her expression had changed in every memory captured after**_ that night_**. Before, her smile seemed effortless. But after, every picture, every goddamn stupid picture had a forced smile.

Her jaw was tense, all of her teeth not being visible, and she was never hugging anybody, nor touching them.

She was alone.

**_It's Thursday, and you're not at school again. No surprise though, it's not like you're talking to me anyways. The least you can do is text me back. I'm your boyfriend, your best friend. You know, the person you turn to when you're at your darkest hour, not your enemy. _**

**_-Eli_**

I chucked my phone at my door with all the force I could muster up, watching it smash into pieces. My chest rose up and down, watching the message fade away, the screen turning black.

That's what's happening to me, I'm fading away-into nothing.

No one can save me.

Not even Eli.

* * *

**JAKE**

"What do you mean she won't leave her room?" Jenna asked, and I shrugged my shoulders, "She won't leave her room when people are home. Once Helen and my dad leave, she sneaks downstairs to get some food, barely any though. She eats some cereal, I can tell. She always leaves a tiny drop of milk on the spoon when she's done. I just-I don't understand why she's doing this."

"When was the last time she was like...okay, and interacting with people?" she asked, biting into the other half of my sandwich.

"Ever since Friday, when she came back from her internship without shoes on she hasn't talked to anyone. I'm pretty sure she hasn't talked to Eli either since he's been sleeping outside her window every night propped up on a tree. It's like he's waiting for her," I chugged down my Hi-C, looking at Jenna strangely.

"W-What place did she go to for her internship?"

"I gave her a flyer for that Unspun diner...it's crazy there, but it seemed like a good job for her," Jenna dropped her half of the sandwich all over her lap, fried chicken going everywhere, "Are you stupid? Why would you tell your little sister to work at a place like that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? The waitresses are hot there, and it seemed like a friendly environment when I went with a couple of friends two weeks ago," she laughed coldly, "Jake, the boss is a practically a pedophile. I went there for an internship once too, he tried to convince me into squeezing into an extra small half shirt and I wouldn't do it. He's a creep Jake, he must've done something to Clare."

"Clare would report him, or say something, she wouldn't keep it inside and hide in her room," but then again, the more I thought about it, that is a very 'Clare' thing to do.

I pulled away from my chair, excusing myself, "I-I'm going to go talk to Eli, maybe he can help me."

* * *

**CLARE**

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

The longer I sit here in this room, the more I feel like I'm becoming a part of it-like the desk lamp in the corner, or the bed frame beneath me. I'm not a real person anymore, just an object, an object with no feelings.

**_I can't feel anymore. _**

Every time I think I can get up, and walk out that front door downstairs, I near it hesitantly, and then dart in the other direction. My heart races, and all I can see is his face, his face and his hands...on me.

**_"I'm not the same anymore Clarebear...I'm just-this whole thing makes me weak, tired, drained, lifeless...I'm not ignoring you, and I do love you, but you have to try to understand what it's like. I can't be normal again, ever." _**

Hearing Darcy's words in my head was starting to become a regular thing. The more I sat in here alone, the more voices popped into my head, mainly from memories with Darcy.

At the time I was young, innocent, and just wanted to play with my older sister. All I wanted to do was paint her nails while she braided my hair, but she wouldn't even do that.

_I understand now. _

In the mist of my throwback, I was beginning to smell my own body odor, becoming one with the stench.

I eyed my bathroom, looking at the empty, cold surface of the tub. I slowly unwrapped my legs from being intertwined with each other, and cautiously tip toed to the bathroom.

When my fingers came in contact with the cold faucet, I gripped it tightly, spinning it to the left, watching the warm water fill up the tub. I slowly peeled off my clothes. After each fabric of cloth being shed that covered me up was gone, a feeling of dissapointment overwhelmed me.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror scared me, being that I didn't know who the hell was looking back at me...

* * *

**JAKE**

I didn't know how to approach Eli, were we friends or still enemies?

For the past two months of Eli and Clare dating once again, we've managed to ignore each other. When he came over for Clare to introduce him to our parents once again, I made sure to be out with my friends drinking or eating at KFC by myself.

But I needed to talk to him, for Clare's sake.

"E-Eli."

He had his fingers tightly wrapped around a small ring around his neck, and he was staring down at the picnic table.

When he looked up at me, eyes bloodshot, black bags visible on his skin to the human eye, I nearly cried for him. He looked worn down looking, broken almost.

"J-Jake, what are you-what do you want?" his voice was choppy, as if he was about to cry.

"It's about Clare Eli, we need to talk about her," he immediately sat up at the sound of her name, asking, "I-Is she okay? Is she mad at me? Why won't she talk to me? Did I do something wrong-."

I cut him off, sliding in across from him to sit down, "Don't take her lack of communication to heart Eli, she hasn't been talking to anyone since Friday night when she came home from her internship."

"H-Have you seen her though? Is she different? Is she okay?" I shrugged my shoulders, picking at my fingernails, "My parents don't know she's not going to school. I tell them she leaves early and comes back on time, before they get home. I've been lying, saying she's busy with advance placement courses and such. But she's just been in her room, the door locked."

"What can we do for Clare? Do you have any leads? Maybe we can break into her window or-," I laughed, "Man, you're really good at scheming. But no, let's keep her window in tact so I won't have to put in a new one."

"Then what do we do Jake? I haven't seen or talked to my girlfriend in six days. Do you know how long that it is to me?" he asked, his hands beginning to shake.

"I-I know this is hard Eli...but I think-well, Jenna and I think that something happened to her at the internship," his brow tightened, the knuckles on his fingers turning white, "What do you think happened?"

"J-Jenna told me that the boss who works there is kind of a...a pedophile of some sort. We think that he might have touched her, or done something that resulted in Clare's out of character behavior," Eli was now staring at me, his lip twitching from aggravation and pure anger.

"We need to go to that diner Jake, and we need to talk to that guy. We need to find out what the hell happened," I sighed, looking around Degrassi for any sign of teachers, "I've got my truck parked in the lot. We can ride down to Unspun, find this guy and have a nice chat with him."

Eli didn't even wait for me to get up, he was already darting in the direction of my truck.

I opened the truck door for him, waiting to get in when he said, "If we find out Clare was touched...or harmed in any way...you're going to have to hold me back, I'm just warning you now. I'm on medication, a lot ever since I haven't seen her, but this is just who I am. I can't not take action when something like this happened to _**my**_ Clare."

"She's _**my**_ sister too man, looks like we might be holding each other back."

"Or not."

* * *

**CLARE**

**_Scrub_**

_**Scrub**_

_**Scrub**_

_**Scrape**_

_**Blood**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Laugh**_

I stared down at my red, raw arms, wondering how I got to this point. What is making me do this to myself-why am I letting myself get away with me?

My heart skipped a beat when a toy, rubber duck fell from the sink, into the tub.

Tears streamed down my face, remembering how Eli and I played with this duck when we took our first bath together one month ago. He, of course wore his trunks, and I put on a two piece, but we still had the time of our lives...

**_"Eli stop splashing me! You're such a baby!" I squealed, as Eli jokingly splashed me in the stomach, "I can't help it Edwards, you just look so alluring when you're wet."_**

**_A blush formed on my cheeks, burning my face, "Your puns are taken into account. You know that, right?" _**

**_"My oh my, Clare Edwards is learning too much from those vampire sex books. But I think that in the future, when we're married, your extra knowledge will come in handy," I slapped him playfully on the chest, leaning back into his torso. _**

**_He covered my legs with the water, skimming his hands up the sides of my thighs. _**

**_"You're so beautiful Clare...," he whispered in my ear, pecking my earlobe. _**

**_I giggled, feeling his tongue swarm into my ear, "Will you stop that? You're so weird."_**

**_"I can't help it, you just taste so good," his husky voice cooed into my ear. _**

**_He wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my stomach. His fingers moved over my sides for about five minutes, while I stroked my fingernails over his knee caps, knowing he loves that feeling. _**

**_"Oh, what is this?" Eli stopped his ministrations, and I looked up, to see Eli grabbing my rubber ducky from when I was a child from the sink. _**

**_"I-It's um...it was my bath tub toy when I was a kid. I never really seem to be able to let it go," Eli plopped it down on top of the bubbles, and we watched it surface. _**

**_"Why keep it up there for so many years? Let it flow Edwards, it misses the water," I giggled, watching the duck float around aimlessly. _**

**_"Does it have a name?" Eli asked, his voice calm. _**

**_Of course, my boyfriend wouldn't want to make fun of me for keeping a toy from when I was little. Only Eli would embrace that fact, find it cute, and ask if it has a name. _**

**_"Never really named him...," I whispered, as Eli kissed my neck, "There's a first for everything, right?" _**

**_"I don't know what to name him or her, it's just weird thinking about naming it. You know what they say, once you name it, they start talking and I really don't want a psycho duck talking to me in the middle of the night," Eli's lips rumbled against my neck from his intoxicating chuckle. _**

**_"Well Clare, picture yourself fifteen, twenty years from now...you're holding a tiny baby in your arms, looking down at the innocent, toothless smile and the little fists waving in the air. She or he is wrapped up in a tight blanket, loving the feeling of being in his or her mothers arms. What would you name him or her?" _**

**_He made it so simple, talking about our future, implying it but not actually saying so. _**

**_"If it was a boy...I'd name it Ethan, because Ethan was the name of a boy I met volunteering at a hospital. He um, he had Cancer, and was dying, but every day he told me something new, something that made me smile. At the time we were going through our tough times, and with my parents divorce, he gave me hope. His name deserves to live on," I felt Eli's wet hair stick to my face as he nodded, "That's a good enough reason...now, what about if it's a girl?" _**

**_"If it's a girl...um, I don't really know, I guess you'll name her," I looked up at Eli, who was smiling down at me, his eyes glistening with happiness, "Are you implying that this future child or children will be our little miracle or miracles?" _**

**_"Yes I am, and I don't picture myself in the future with anyone but you." _**

**_"Forever?" _**

**_"Forever." _**

The rubber duck, Ethan, floats in the slightly dirty water, and no bubbles were seen. He was lonely, floating aimlessly around, his yellow body bumping up against the sides of the tub.

There I was, not long ago, sitting in this same exact spot with Eli, talking about forever, about our children. We were smiling, giggling, our young love so innocent, so fragile.

And here I am, unsure of how long I'll last anymore-knowing all too well that my promise to Eli for forever, was quickly breaking...

_I'm so sorry Elijah, forgive me, for I have sinned. _

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**20 Reviews Equals Update Tomorrow! **

**This will be a five-shot as of now! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. Please enjoy the third chapter of "Wide Awake"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes :)

**To The Anon:** It's fiction buddy, deal with it. If you don't like it, don't waste your time reviewing because you did succeed in making me waste five seconds of my life reading your tiny review that didn't help me at all to improve my **FICTION** story. Go do something useful, here, here's a virtual brick. Have fun, but not too much.

* * *

**_Wide Awake_**

**CLARE**

**_Knock!_**

**_Knock!_**

**_Knock!_**

It was nearly two in the afternoon, and no one was supposed to be home until five besides Jake. But this knock on my door was not Jake's, because I've memorized the sound of his silent knocks by now.

"Honey, Clare, I know you stayed home with a stomach bug but something happened to Jake and Eli. Glen and I were called at work, we have to go pick them up at the station, do you want to come to find out?"

The offer was tempting, oh so very tempting.

But alas, I was part of this room now, I could not go anywhere.

"I-I'm sick mom. I hope everything is okay. I'm staying here."

Whatever happened was none of my business, and I had no right in making my way downtown to the two people I've let down the past few days. Jake was more or less angry at my stuborness and Eli, I could never face again with the amount of heartache I was sending his way knowingly.

"Okay honey, keep your phone on for emergencies. Hopefully we'll be home soon."

My lips tugged up into a devious smile, staring at my broken phone, shattered in pieces. If an emergency did occur, I would be the last one to know, to understand, to contain mentally, because I had no contact with the real world anymore...

I wasn't part of the real world anymore.

* * *

**THIRD POV**

_**"What was going on in both of your minds, huh?" **_

_**"Do you think this kind of physical outlash is acceptable?" **_

_**"Jacob Martin you better start speaking up and taking consequences for your actions!" **_

_**"Elijah Goldsworthy, young man their is no excuse for the way you acted this afternoon! Absolutely none!" **_

Elijah and Jake sat side by side, handcuffed at the station, smiling down at the floor.

Eli listened to Bullfrog, who was waving his hands in the air to the left, and sometimes to the right in order to get his point across. Cece had tears coating her cheeks, while she heard her husband scold her child.

Jake rolled his eyes at Helen who tried to intimidate him by using his full name to scream. Screaming wouldn't help at this point, what was done was done, it happened and he had not one regret.

"Maybe they'll talk to the police officers?" Jake and Eli both looked up innocently at their parents, who were dissapointed in their children. They all had no idea why they both had decided to assault and physically act out on a manager in a crappy diner downtown.

They were oblivious.

The two teenagers hearts were racing as they entered the questioning room inside the station. People would assume they were nervous, but no, they were proud. They wore their smiles happily, feeling content with what they did.

"Jacob Martin...Elijah Goldsworthy, you know why you're here, we just want to know why you assaulted the boss of the Unspun diner, Asher Richardson?"

Eli craned his neck to look at Jake, and they both nodded, turning back their attention to the police officer, "For Clare."

* * *

**CLARE**

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

I stared at the clock hanging on my wall, wondering where my parents and Jake were. It's been six hours since they've left to go get Jake at the station.

What worried me was why both Jake and Eli were there, and not just Jake or Eli alone.

"Oh no!" I gasped, watching the photo album I had pulled out of my trunk beneath my bed had flopped onto the floor, pictures scattering all over the place.

My hands moved frantically over the photographs, tears dripping onto the carpet as I threw them onto my bed. I picked the photo album up, and sat back down on the bed. I wiped my tears, before looking down at the floor, which had a tiny white piece of paper resting on top of it.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself, slowly retrieving it.

_**"Just because I'm in Kenya doesn't mean I'm not your sister anymore Clare. If you ever need me, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Call the number I wrote on the front of this album. Do not hesistate Clarebear, I'm always here to listen. No matter how many miles apart we are, we're still sisters, forever.**_

_**I love you Clare.**_

_**-Darcy" **_

Without thinking clearly, I flipped to the front of the album, and there it was, lying right in front of me this whole time-Darcy's phone number in Kenya. We haven't talked in what feels like years.

How do you call a person you haven't heard from in years and want to tell them something so serious? How do you go along with it without chickening out?

My door was slightly cracked open, and I could see Jake's home phone resting on the receiver. This was my chance, if I wanted to ever get better, to save myself, this was my opportunity.

So then why did I walk up to my door and close it?

* * *

**THIRD POV**

"Mr. Richardson was taken to the hospital upon your assault, are you aware of that?" Jake and Eli both nodded at Officer Turner, "He was confirmed to have three teeth missing, a broken nose, six bruised ribs and a broken ankle. Now, do you two take full responsibility of that?"

Eli smirked, "I broke his ankle."

"And I broke his nose," Jake continued, as they both pounded fists.

"Do you two not understand that this is a serious offense and you two could go to jail for this?" he rested his fists on the table, and Eli shrugged his shoulders, "It's worth it, we did it for a good cause."

"And what cause would that be, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Jake smiled, "If I may speak for the both of us, we did it for the person we both care about-in different ways."

"You claimed earlier in this questioning that Clare Edwards might have been possibly touched inappropriately by Mr. Richardson, correct?" Jake shook his head, "We both know Clare, she's a good person, and never isolated herself. Ever since she came back from this internship she has been hiding in her room. We have enough proof to say that the man in the hospital deserved what he got."

"I'm sorry you two, but as I look at this case, you will both be doing an endless amount of community service, with a possibility of going to juvenile jail, and house arrest until further notice. We must also get Asher's side of the story as well. Until he wakes up, we can't do anything about it. I release you for now, but tomorrow, I would like both of you here, bright and early. You got that?"

Eli and Jake nodded, standing up, holding their handcuffed hands up.

"Officer Turner, before we go, what would happen if we convinced Clare to...to confess her story?" Eli asked, and he responded with, "You're going to need a lot more than just Clare's story. And if you can do that, then you guys can most likely get off scott free, with community service hours."

Jake grinned at Eli, "Tomorrow morning Mr. Turner, be prepared for a mob. Justice will be served."

* * *

**CLARE**

"H-Hi D-Darcy...it's me Clare...your sister...your um, your younger sister Clare. You told me I could always call you if I needed you. I-I need you Darc, please...please call me back. I need to tell you something impo-."

_**"We're sorry, your voicemail was too long. Please hang up and call again." **_

I have called, twelve times, and each time I try to tell her the real reason I'm calling, I get cut off.

Maybe it's a sign-a sign to give up, to bring back Jake's phone to his room and never think about calling her again.

That was a possibility, until the house phone lit up, with the location of the number staring back at me,

_**Kenya, Africa**_

* * *

**JAKE**

"Thanks dad, for letting Eli sleepover. Eli lives an hour away from the station, so this is better," Eli shook Glen's hand, "It really means a lot to me, thank you."

"Both of you, upstairs, now."

The adults were being more serious, more cruel ever since they were called around two in the afternoon to come down to the station. It was nearing one in the morning, and Eli's parents were downstairs conversing with my parents.

When I walked into my room, I noticed Eli's presense wasn't behind me.

I peaked my head out of my room, watching as Eli slid down in front of Clare's bedroom door, his fingers gliding helplessly against the wood. I made my way to him, holding out my hand, "Come on man, don't do this to yourself. Trust me, she'll come out, sooner or later."

Eli slowly took my hand, and I pulled him up off the floor, "I hope you're right Jake...I don't know how long I can do this."

"Time heals everything."

* * *

**CLARE**

"I've done a bad thing Darcy," I couldn't believe I was saying this, talking to my older sister, and listening to every word she was saying. Her tone when she answered was happy, like she was floating on a cloud.

"Just tell me Clare, I won't be mad," I held back the tears in my eyes, fighting them to stay invisible.

I picked at my raw skin, whispering, "I sinned."

"What do you mean, Clare?"

"When you um-Darc when you...after that party, that night, did you-was that a sin?" she drawed out a long breath, a silent period of two minutes passing, before she answered, "That wasn't my fault Clare, I did not sin because of an action made by a heartless, cruel animal."

"S-So, what y-you're saying is, if I let a-a man touch me...when I didn't want it, it's not a sin?"

"Clare...I wish I was there to talk to you face to face, but this is the best advice I can give you. If a man touched you, or even a woman, in a way you were uncomfortable with, it is not your fault. I blamed myself for years, and I even moved away in the process, hoping I would forget. I had to isolate myself to forget Clare," I could hear her choking back a sob, "If anything happened to you, tell someone. Tell someone who you know won't judge you, and you know you can trust."

"What if you've hurt the person?" I asked, referring to Eli, who was most likely sinking into a depression-all because of me.

"If it's the person you trust, then they will forgive. People you love will forgive you for hurting them. That's the power of love, forgiveness," I looked down at my red arms, feeling ashamed of what I've done, but feeling hopeful that maybe, just maybe, my actions could be forgiven.

"I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found your number Darcy...I really-I don't know what to say," I could feel her smile through the phone, "Don't say anymore to me Clare, talk to a person who can physically be by your side for you. I love you, and you can call me, skype, any time-you know that."

"I know that now...I love you Darcy, I wish you were here."

"Me too Clare, me too."

After talking about Kenya, I slowly brought the phone down from the side of my face. I looked up at the clock, seeing it was almost four in the morning. A few hours ago I could've sworn I heard Eli's voice, but ignored it, thinking it was all in my head.

Since Jake was most likely asleep, I decided I'd bring the phone back into his room. Being that he's a heavy sleeper, I thought it'd be a good idea.

As I tip toed into Jake's room, I heard his loud, obnoxious snoring.

Upon placing the phone back in it's rightful place soundlessly, I made my way towards the door. What I saw next, nearly made me shoot ten feet up into the air.

It was Eli, sitting in the corner of the room, gripping onto my purity ring around his neck, tears in his eyes...staring back at me.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**20 Reviews=Update In Two Days! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late...well, late at night. In my defense, I was going to update tomorrow instead of today since I got home late. But I really didn't want to disappoint you guys. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "Wide Awake"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)**

* * *

_**Wide Awake**_

The first thought that came to her mind, was to run. Run as fast as her legs would allow her to. Her mind was racing, staring back at the broken boy before her. He was obviously shaken up by the sight of her, but he had a glow, a glow that was given to him to let the blood begin to flow throughout his body once again.

"Clare, wait-."

But she was off, darting for her bedroom.

She knew Eli was a fast runner, quick on his feet_** and** _his mind when his girlfriend was in trouble. A part of her wanted him to follow, to bang down the door and hold her; to tell her everything would be okay-as long as she was safe in his arms.

A sob escaped her lips in the mist of slamming the door, and her hands shook against the wooden frame, seeing a black boot lying between life and death.

"P-Please, go away. P-Please, Eli go."

Clare groaned, using all of her might to push the door back into its rightful place. What aggravated her the most was he was standing on the other side, unphased by her weak attempt to shun him out.

"Please Eli…move your foot, p-please."

Eli could hear the desperate tone, the desire of her wanting depression to swallow her whole. He was tempted to give into her, to give her the alone time she wanted, but he knew that giving into this kind of want was a bad thing; a terrifyingly gruesome thing.

"Please, please stop it…stop…"

Her heart was racing, her fists pounding on the side of the door, and Eli was shocked to see no one had woken up from her inconsiderably loud noises. All the anger, frustration, and sadness that was suffocating Clare for the past few days was currently being unleashed, and Eli didn't mind because this was helping.

She needed to hit, to use violence-it was the only way to let this_** kind**_ of pain out.

Eli knew, and understood very well, so he let her proceed.

After two minutes, the house became silent once again. The only noise being heard was Clare's cries behind the door, and her heart beating. Eli was hesitant, unsure of how to approach her in this situation. She was mangled, in metaphorical pieces, and a sinner through her eyes.

Eli had no idea she was hurting this bad, that her isolation had been merely torture to punish herself. He thought she was sitting around listening to sad music and crying on her bed; but no, this was a whole lot worse.

"Clare…I-I'm coming in."

She didn't respond, but he took the quiet sob as an answer to make his entrance.

Eli used his hands to slowly push the door open, his sweaty palms coating the wood. He gripped onto the doorknob to get rid of the bodily substance. Tears formed in his eyes, looking down at his girlfriend.

She was wearing a turtle neck sweater beneath her heavy coat, with pajama pants that looked like they were suffocating her legs. He eyed her feet, taking note that she was wearing the winter knitted socks her Grandmother had given her one year ago. Her forehead was covered in sweat, causing her curls to stick to her forehead. His heart nearly broke at the sight of the mittens on her hands, and the scarf wrapped around her beautiful neck.

"…Clare."

Her response was silence.

She felt as if she didn't deserve the light of day from Eli, not after what she's put him through. Her body was nearing the temperature of one hundred and one, but she didn't care. She needed to stay covered, to keep **him** from looking, from _**wanting**_ to touch.

"…Clare."

His heart raced beneath his Dead Hand shirt, thudding more erratically which each step towards her. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he felt like he was approaching a stranger.

**_ A lost, confused, hopelessly hurt stranger._**

He kneeled down before her, outstretching the back of his hand towards her forehead, to see if a fever was occurring. When his hand was felt near her skin, she scurried away, not wanting anyone to touch, to want to touch, or allow to touch.

"Don't," she hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Clare, you've probably got a fever from being wrapped up in these clothes. Please, just, I need you to take the coat off at least," she glared at him, "Who would've that you…you of all people! I trusted you! And you want to do that too! You sick-."

Who would've though that Eli, the caring, loving boy she once knew would want to touch her like _**that.**_

All men were the same-she would just have to adjust, she thought.

"I'm not here to hurt you Clare, you know me-come on, I would never…ever, Clare you can trust me," he reached his hand out once more, and she swatted it away, "I said don't touch me! I'm screaming and you don't even hear me!"

"I hear you Clare…I'm listening, I'm here to listen. You need to take the coat off or you're going to need to go to the hospital and they'll sit you in a tub of ice. Do you want that? Huh?" she whimpered, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Eli…I'm so sorry after-I sinned, and-."

He laughed, crouching down before her, "Sinned? Clare, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Y-You know what happened? How?" a smirk crept on his lips, the lips she has missed so much; looking and touching, oh she had missed.

She missed the way his long, lanky fingers would dig into her back in a needy hug, or the way his back muscles would contract against her hands. She missed looking into his green eyes when he told her he loved her, or the way he would palm her knee when they were watching a funny movie. She desperately craved his comfort, the one thing he did so effortlessly well.

"Jake…Jake and I have bonded," Clare looked at her tear-filled boyfriend, wondering how their bromance had formed.

"Jake came to me at school, we talked about you, we both…Jake had a lead on what happened to you, and we both went to the diner," her heart raced beneath the countless layers of clothes.

"Asher's in the hospital with um…a lot of broken stuff," an innocent smile crept up on his lips, and Clare couldn't help but feel happy, that someone-some people got even for her.

_**They cared.**_

Even though she didn't do it herself, she felt as if what Jake and Eli did overpowered whatever she could've even thought of doing to get back at Asher.

"If you're mad, I'd understand-," Clare shook her head lightly, immediately drawing Eli's attention, "No Eli, no. I-I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

Eli wanted to bring her into an embrace, comfort her, show her she's worth it, that she's not a sinner…that she's pure, golden, and still his innocent girlfriend.

"Are you mad at me?" she broke the silence, the clock in her room ticking.

"Mad? What? At you? Clare-," her head bobbed, "You don't want me, you-you think I'm a whore…I get it, I tried to distance myself-."

He cut Clare off, placing his fingers gently onto her knee cap, and was surprised to see she didn't' move away, "You're not a whore Clare…that is the very last thing you are. You're still my kind-hearted, loving, pure, innocent girlfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. I still love you, this doesn't change anything. This only brings us closer."

"How does this bring us closer if I don't even want you to touch me! I'm pathetic, worthless-," he whimpered, "Please stop it…stop…"

Hearing these words dripping from Clare's lips was driving him insane, making his stomach churn. He was getting himself physically sick, the stomach acid inside of him eating away at his body.

"Stop calling yourself things you aren't," he spat, wrapping his arms around Clare, not caring that she was struggling, or crying from the human contact. She needed this, and if he had to do it the hard way, he would.

"I love you, and I'm doing this because I love you," she punched-oh yes did her fists ball up into tight spheres, pounding on his chest as if he was Asher, as if he was the one who hurt her.

"Sh, sh," he cooed, wishing all of these layers could be burned off of her.

Her tears soaked up his shirt, but he didn't care, because crying out was a sign that he was doing the right thing. He was here for his girlfriend, caring for her, and showing her his love.

"I'm here Clare, it's just me."

Eli forced her head into the crook of his neck, rocking his body back and forth in a motion to sooth her. He knew this would make her legs weak, and would relax her tense muscles.

"That's it, here we go...let's-let's take this off," she was hesitant at first, glaring down at his shaking fingers.

He didn't want to do anything wrong, but she was drenched in sweat, and with the combination of tears, he knew she was too worked up. He had to cool her down, in every way possible.

"It's just me...it's just your boyfriend...the guy you love, the guy who's going to marry you," Clare smiled at the word, her old, innocent senses tingling.

Clare stared at Eli as he unzipped the jacket. He moved his hands slowly over her shoulder blades, the coat dropping to the floor.

"Feel a little better?" he asked softly.

She flashed him a smile, licking the salty tears from her lips. She felt embarrassed before him; embarrassed that she made such a big deal out of taking off a coat, out of shedding a little skin to _**breathe. **_

"Let's take this off too," Eli skillfully unwrapped the scarf from her neck, her pores opening up at the instant. The scarf joined the jacket, and soon after, the pair of mittens did as well.

"Y-You can use my Dead Hand shirt, to change into. I don't mind, you need a shirt that you can breathe in Clare, this turtle neck has to go," she knew he was right, that the fabric was suffocating her in all the worst ways possible.

Eli was quietly slipping off his shirt and handing it to Clare. She looked at his bare chest-not for the first time, but for the first time since that happened.

Nothing changed, he was still Eli...and in time, she'd accept that she was still Clare.

He nervously played with her purity ring hanging around his neck, until she responded, "O-Okay...just-just turn around."

Eli turned around, walked into the wall and practically buried his face into the wood. She smiled at his form, loving him for his respect towards her wishes.

"All changed."

His eyes caught glimpse of Clare-she looked a bit different, as if he used a glue stick to piece her back together. She looked relieved to be in his shirt, and to not be wrapped up in layers of heated clothing.

"Better? Less hot?"

She nodded, wiping away her tears, "Thank you Eli. Listen, I'm sorry I told you to take a pill like that in the text, and I'm sorry I haven't gotten in contact with you in days. It was stupid, I'm stupid-."

"You're smart," he corrected, "Beautiful, innocent, adorable, and the best part...you're all mine."

Clare rested her head upon Eli's chest, her eyes fluttering with relief. She felt safe here, in his arms. For the past few days, she hasn't had the privilege in sleeping...but all of a sudden, she wanted to sleep.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept in days," Eli whispered, leaning his lips against her forehead.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept in days either," she retorted, staring at the black bags beneath his green, tired looking orbs.

"Not much. You know, just a few minutes in class here, and a few minutes in the principles office there. No big deal," Clare smiled against him, whispering, "I kept you so worried...for days, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you in person, and you should've been the first one to know. I should've went to you right after it happened, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for something you didn't do," he tilted her chin up, "Promise me you'll stop apologizing."

"I-I promise."

Eli slowly dipped Clare down near her bed, using one hand to move the sheets of her bed away, and tuck her in. Since she was still feeling a little heated, they used the cool feeling bed sheets instead of the heavy blanket.

Clare draped one arm around his waist, her forehead beginning to cool down from the contact of her purity ring to her skin, "W-What are we going to do? Are you guys in...in trouble with Asher and the police?"

Eli placed butterfly kisses on her raw looking arms, knowing she must've rubbed her skin until she bled. Tears mixed with kisses, but he didn't care, because the smile on her face had said more than words could ever do.

She held back the lump in her throat, swallowing it whole. Eli knew what she had done, and yes, he was upset...but he wouldn't scold her, he would praise her.

He smirked up at her, "D-Don't you ever do this again...okay? Promise me."

"I felt-," he interjected, "I know how you felt, but I'm here now...I'm here to make you feel better, to make you feel okay. I love you, alright? This can never happen again, not while I'm around."

"I love you Eli," she kissed his cheek cautiously, "And, I'm not going to promise that everything will go back to normal, because I don't know how long I'm going to feel this way. I just hope you want to stick around, even when I feel so horrible. I'll try to be better though, for you and for me, I promise."

"You need time Clare, and time will heal you," he kissed her wrist once more, before wrapping his left arm around her, letting her rest on his torso.

"Promise me that you'll never give up on me...promise me, okay?" Clare's tears fell to his chest as she spoke, her voice hoarse and cracked.

"I promise."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**20 REVIEWS=UPDATE IN TWO DAYS! **

The next chapter, justice will be served.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. I'm practically typing with one eye, so excuse my mistakes-and I didn't read it over. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. Please enjoy the final chapter of "Wide Awake"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

Thank you for reading!

**Just a side note:** The Torres mom is a police officer in this story!

* * *

**_Wide Awake_**

**CLARE**

My arm-with much hesitation and caution-was wrapped around Eli's waist. After two minutes of trying to get comfortable, I learned to relax against him, and grip onto his leather jacket when I was nervous or scared.

_**"If you feel like something is going to happen...or you just need me, remember to squeeze the side of my jacket." **_

"Are you ready for this?" Jake asked, and they both turned to me, "I'm going to tell them...I'll tell the police what happened, it just might take a little longer. I'm sorry."

Eli leaned his head against my forehead, kissing my cheek gently, "You take all the time you need. I'll be right beside you."

"Yeah Clare, there's no rush. Just take deep breaths, and it'll be over before you know it," he smiled at me, before getting out of Glen's truck.

"What's wrong?" When I didn't follow Eli out, he stood by the doorway, "There's reporters on the steps Eli...they're going to ask-they're going to question-I don't have the answers."

Out of bad habits, I began to scratch my right arm, until Eli gripped my wrist, "No Clare, you're not itchy, okay? Don't do this to yourself, you're fine. These people just want a good picture for the newspaper. Don't worry, won't let them have it."

I nodded, slowly slipping out of the car.

The second I placed my feet on the grounds of the local police station, two police officers approached us, huddling around Eli and I to get us inside without reporters being able to touch us.

_**"How does it feel to be a liar, Clare Edwards?" **_

_**"Clare Edwards, will you turn this way and smile? Asher says he needs a picture of the last time you're wearing clothes before you exchange it for a jumpsuit!" **_

_**"Clare Edwards-."**_

Eli placed both of his hands on either side of my face, over my ears. The suction and warmth that radiated from his hands was appreciated, being that I couldn't hear a word being said around me.

I smiled gratefully, engulfing my hands around his hands, as we entered the police station.

"Thank you Eli," he smirked, "I don't want you to be hearing that bullshit. All they want is attention and to break you down. I'm not letting you fall alone Clare, not this time."

"Goldsworthy, Martin, we need you outside during the questioning. Asher has already been questioned in the hospital and we'd like you two to watch the video we recorded while there. Clare Edwards, please go with Mrs. Torres, she'll be questioning you today."

Eli quickly took off his jacket, my arms sliding through the sleeves.

"I thought-Eli, you promised-," his hands were being handcuffed, as well as Jake's, bringing tears to my eyes, "Don't worry about us Clare. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Just take deep breaths, pretend that I'm there. If you get nervous, grip onto the jacket. Don't panic, panic is what they look for."

Eli's voice ran through my head as I nodded, clenched my eyes shut, taking deep breaths, while gripping onto Eli's jacket, kneading at the fabric.

"Follow me please," Mrs. Torres ordered sweetly.

My feet felt like bricks while I walked behind the police officer. She kept looking back, flashing me small smiles. My heart raced upon entering the questioning room, chills going up my spine from the cold air.

I tugged on Eli's jacket tighter-if that was even possible-as I took a seat behind a desk, which had a file with my name on it.

"Clare, I'm not here to hurt you, okay? That's the last thing we want to do here. We want you, as well as Asher to get the justice you deserve. I am recording this conversation for purposes, and I would like if you told me your side of the story. Can you do that?"

She smiled sweetly at me, and before pressing the record button, said, "Clare, you're a sweet girl, I've heard many stories from Adam. But now, we have to be professional about this, and you need to tell me the truth, the entire truth."

I nodded, "W-What if it takes a while?"

She shrugged her shoulders, sitting across from me, "I have all day Clare, please proceed with your side of the Clare Edwards/Asher Richardson assault charges case."

* * *

**ELI**

"...and this is why I'm the innocent one. I mean, look at me, look at what she did to my tooth with her heel! And those two little brats came into my diner, beat me up in front of my customers...I want justice!"

The clip cut off, and I laughed at the police officer, "You believe this?"

"We must believe both sides until one is proven innocent."

"You really believe that Clare Edwards, a one hundred and ten pound, five foot-two inch girl had the power to sexually assault a grown up man, probably weighing at least two hundred pounds and full of muscle? That's bullshit and even you know that! Clare can barely lift her school bag from time to time! There's no way-," the police officer cut me off, "Mr. Goldsworthy your plea is appealing, but you must remain silent until Clare Edwards questioning is over."

I was frustrated at the fact that in these places, if you talk-they barely listen!

"I hope she's doing okay, it's been two hours," Jake noted, and I nodded, "It's been too long...something is either wrong or she isn't speaking. Is our plan still a go?"

"Hey, no talking!" The officer shouted, as Jake whispered, "Just look outside..."

* * *

**CLARE**

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Torres, I can't-," she smiled, "I think we've got enough Clare, enough to put him behind bars. I've watched his questioning tape, and now your questioning is complete. Your story is more believable Clare...and you want to know what makes your story more believable?"

"I thought I needed more proof for Jake and Eli to be let off the hook. I'm sorry, I don't have any physical marks or-," Mrs. Torres shook her head, placing a hand on the shade, which blocked the sun from coming in.

"Clare, I'd like you to take a look outside...I think we have all the proof we need to get Jake and Eli off the hook, plus put Asher Richardson behind bars."

The chair screeched painfully loud when I stood up, slowly making my way to the window, beside Mrs. Torres. I swallowed the lump in my throat, clinging onto Eli's jacket, whispering to myself that he was here, he was here, he was here.

"Look," Mrs. Torres instructed, the shade rising.

"W-Who are these girls?" I asked, watching as nearly a hundred girls holding signs, screaming at the police officers, "Down with Asher! Up with Clare!"

"W-Why?" Mrs. Torres smiled, "You're the only one...out of all these girls, who was brave enough to tell me your story. These girls are all victims of Asher's cruelty, and some even have marks, pictures, one girl even has a video she stole from the surveillance camera in the diner. It's amazing, the information these girls have. They're all like you Clare, each and every one."

Tears pricked my eyes, "S-So does this mean he'll go to jail?"

She smiled at me, "I'm afraid so...he'll have a trial, but you won't have to attend, seeing as though we have your statements and these girls want to go to the trial to defend you and themselves."

"I-I don't want to see Asher anymore, so that's...that's really amazing," my right hand palmed the leather jacket around me, as Mrs. Torres led me to the room where Eli and Jake were.

Eli was standing outside the room, his hands un-cuffed, "You heard the news?"

He smirked, "Over two hundred and fifty teenage girls are outside waiting to talk to you. We promised them a lunch at the Dot, if you don't mind?"

I interlaced my hands with his, "I-I'd love to meet them all...but how are we all going to fit in the downstairs Dot?"

"See, that's the thing...Jake and I...sort of, rented out the Dot. Above the Dot, Below the Dot, and the middle Dot," Eli teased, kissing the corner of my lips.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders, "These girls are willing to stand up behind you, they should at least have a good meal in them and besides, maybe talking to these girls will help you feel better."

"I already feel much better Eli, after telling you what happened...talking to Mrs. Torres, everything-this new environment is making me feel better. Thank you for accepting my apologies, and I'm sorry I hurt you...again," I kissed Eli's lips lightly, wrapping my arm around his torso, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare."

Just as we were about to walk out of the station, I mumbled, "Wait, we're missing someone...where's Jake?"

Eli pointed outside, and he was in the middle of the swarm of girls, signing their foreheads, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Hey, I beat Asher up! They want autographs!" All of the girls immediately ran away from Jake, charging towards Eli and I. I gasped, still not used to being so close to other people since I've isolated myself too well the past week. Mentally I'm not quite healed, but physically, I'm almost near the halfway mark.

"Alright ladies, back it up! Let's all head down to the Dot, and we can get some food, then you guys can come back here! How does that sound?" Eli called out, and I blushed, hearing his voice raised so highly, "Woo hoo! Yeah! I love food!"

These people must have gone through so much trauma, and went through life threatening situations, and yet...they seemed to have so much life in them.

I wrapped my arm around Eli's torso, pulling him close to my side.

One day, I promise, that I'll be like these girls, slowly rising from ashes...back up to cloud nine, where every human being deserves a place on.

**END OF WIDE AWAKE**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I didn't read the chapter over, sorry if there's mistakes. I just wanted to get the chapter up since it was already a day late! Sorry!


End file.
